Sin's Child
by Touya Ice Angel
Summary: EnvyxEd, In a human transmutation gone wrong, Envy is placed as caretaker of a new Ed. Through the troubles of Ed's naivety, Envy's hate is laced with an obscure emotion, will the emotion save Ed until he regains age or be a victim to Envy's subdued hate?
1. Untainted Child of Alchemy

**Title: Sin's Child**

**Author: **Touya

**Rated: **PG-15-ish, M for just incase

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the manga or anime series of Full metal Alchemist.

**Warnings: **Homunculi spoilers – history, human ties, and "That person" spoilers, Violence, Bad language, some children abuse.

**Pairings:** implied Greed x unknowns and Envy x older! Ed (may be in future)

**- IF you don't like yaoi (possible in future) then I suggest you don't read but if you love, like, or tolerate it the happy reading.**

Edward stared at the chalk outline as the air began to thicken as his stomach churned aching with anxiety, excitement, and fear of possible failure. Alphonse reached his brother side, he questions Ed well-being in a hollow echoing comforting tone, "Brother, please calm down if you keep worrying you will catch a violent cold or worse." Edward pried his eyes away from the transmutation circle looking up at his brother's emotional eyes with adoration. Though sickened at the vacant frame that held those powerful eyes.

Edward turned back to the circle working out the alchemy formulas in his head. Ed played formulas that would make an ordinary human claw at their own head in insanity in continuos timing. _Equivalent exchange what is your need of me,_ Ed repeated in his mind behind all the mass amounts of formulas while in an inception the transmutation circle. After fully, expecting Ed turned to his brother with a loving grin. This smile was only for his kin. His smile masked his eye telling emotions of wanting to claw it off Al's soul from that metal frame, replacing it with flesh, muscle, and bone. "What are we waiting for Al, are you ready to get your body back?" Ed drawled out as he crouched down to the outline of the chalk circle, leaving Al to take his own place inside the circle.

"Of coarse, brother," Al said softly concern lacing his words, walking past his elder sibling until he was centered. Then turned to examine Ed's eyes for any emotional give away. Edward met his brother's gaze and grinned, blinking back the tears that started to cloud his vision. '_After so long we are here, please let this work_,' a desperate plea to anyone who could hear the older Elric brother. There was a slight gasp from Al as he saw his brother's eyes started to weld up. Concerned Al was about to comment on Ed's well being when a **_bang_** rang throughout the large warehouse's cold cellar.

"Hagane no chibi," sang a cooing voice pitching in tone of sadistic glee, a set of six different pairs of footsteps following the chilling call. Edward's head shot up horror written all across his face _'No, please, NO!' _Edward stood up running for the backdoor that Al had open been waiting for his brother to reach him. No words needed to be shared, as both brothers knew that they had to flee quickly from the fast approaching homunculi.

The old wooden door that held Ed and Al in a haven didn't stand a chance. Inhuman strength proved too much against the dead time abused wood. Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Lust, and Gluttony stood in the doorway as shards of splitters from the demolished door rained down. Ed's golden eyes seemed to swallow his face in terror at the mere site of sins of alchemy. Widening more so as Envy licked his lips at the pleasurable view of a scared shitless Edward Elric.

Ed could not move his legs they felt connected to the stone floor the thinking process of a child prodigy shut down in fear. "Brother, run," screamed Al willing silently for Ed's legs to match with his now racing mind. Breaking out of his terror stupor Ed pivoted his right foot and sprang. A burst of unknown speed carried him in a desperate attempt to get as far as possible from the damned beings. The attempt end before the blonde alchemist could even fully turn around as a garnet like fists connected with his face. Ed soared across the cellar his flight suddenly stopped by dust collecting walls.

" Really Chibi-san acting against our wishes, honestly you were so close, too bad I was really pulling for you," Envy sneered in a mocking tone smiling while Ed gasped for the air he had lost. Greed was going to add a smart-ass comment along with Envy's little speech but was cut off. Ed unleashed a howl of fury as he charged the homunculi in a blind rage.

A clap soon followed as Ed pulled back his auto mail arm as the transmutation began to alter from a human appendage to a deadly weapon. Envy, standing in the center of Al's human body to-be transmutation circle kicked Ed's legs from underneath him. Afterward he preformed impressive acrobatic back flipping to the other side of the warehouse cellar. As Ed fell, his auto mail transfiguration was not completed its altercation, as he impacted the filthy floor where his target once stood the circle ignited and a new human metamorphosis began. A strangle mixture of a whimper and blood curling scream heaved out of Ed's diaphragm.

His mouth producing a deafening cry magnified his vocal sound of agony. The building's foundation began to collapse under the huge amount of strain made by the restricted area of alchemy, human alchemy. All the beings in the run-down cellar were forced to evacuate if wished of not being crushed by tons of cement and wood beams. A large cloud of dust and debris gathered above the once outdated a warehouse stood wearily with a small odd crowd of spectators. An armor suit on the north side of the crimped warehouse looking as if his world-had comedown as well and a group of black clad strangers stared in shock. Edward Elric was no more.

In the mass amount of wood, cement, and old broken machines a form of an obvious flustered man stood. A tall spiked hair man, who oddly resembled a bird of sorts was rummaging for something at appeared out to be there. "Stupid brat is probably a blonde pancake," signed the alchemy sin Greed in an everlasting insatiable tone. Setting a rather big piece of debris, aside he found some thing that was alive. Violet eyes grew large by what was cocooned. The unmistakable clothes of the now dead Edward Elric lingered with the ruble. More so queer as the clothes of the Full metal alchemist began the _whimper_.

Greed crouched down instantly and began to separate the clothes from the squishy lump in the middle. Greed watched in awe as the lump began the squirm toward the surface and gave a small longing cry. A small chubby baby of about the age of three or four with his thumb in his mouth was staring at Greed, his head moving to the side in confusion. The child had golden blonde hair and equally gold eyes. Golden features of an Elric and the oddest feature of the child were his two metal appendages. Greed numbly picked up the even more miniature size Edward. Greed held the child out in front of him at arms length. Outstretching his baby fat laced arms Ed reached for the homunculus giggling at who had rescued him from the sea of clothes.

Greed set baby Ed down and looked around for his companions unsure on what he was to do with Ed. Ed looked disappointed on being placed in his former form's clothes but soon found his interest in taking in his surroundings. "Greed," demanded a feminine voice, that belonged to the former human Trisha Elric. Sloth advanced along with the other sins of alchemy, which had given up on their search long ago.

"Where the hells have you been," snarled Greed hiding his desperation of help poorly " I have no idea what to do with this blonde brat." The other sins came to a sudden halt when their eyes soaked in the site of a baby Edward 'Full metal' Elric. Confusion, shock, horror, and mild amusement play across their faces as they registered this awkward situation.

Envy began snickering that gradually turned into an insane fit of laughter. Greed eyes were locked on the child who had turned full attention onto Envy. Gluttony was sniffing the small being wondering if it was edible. Wrath was looking up at his "mama" for her reaction. The female sins were analyzing the problem in an intelligent point of what to do with the new Ed.

"Disgusting, pitiful little brat always isn't he?" Envy directed at the child, commented toward his brethren. Interest getting the better of Ed, he began to stand on his wobbly young unstable feet and walk out of the pile of clothes. 17-year-old Ed's jacket was the accessory that protected Ed from the incoming winter winds. Envy took a silent step backward away from the advancing mini alchemist. Glaring as the child opened his mouth to speak Envy stanched defiantly for possible attack.

" E'vy," cried the boy giggling out of joy for some unknown reason, completely obvious of his miss pronunciation of his target's name. With a sudden burst of ungraceful wobbly speed Ed captured Envy's around his thigh and hugged the sin tightly. Ed beamed in pure innocent happiness up at Envy. Envy was not as enthusiastic as Edward on the sudden contact though. Quickly Envy swept the child's feet from under him and kicked the small body onto the forgotten pile of clothes. Edward was in a numb shock for a moment then unleashed a pain howling of rejection, tears poring down in small rivulets down his pudgy checks.

"You androgynous idiot," growled Greed at his sin brother as he bent down and pickup the heartbroken child and held him clumsy. Greed grasped on Ed was slipping, his shoulder being showered with salty tears, his and the other sin's ears being battered with a harpy like wails. Envy watched in seen noticing the soon fall of Ed, growling in exasperation, he snatched the child from Greed forcefully and held him properly against his body.

" Really Greed, I would have assumed you would know how to hold a child, I mean with all those whorehouses you have been to," Envy rebutted against Greed's comment about his intelligence. Envy's fellow homunculi stared at him in mild shock at their elder blood-lust brother's sudden act of kindness of sorts and further awed by Edward's sudden stop in waling eased to only an aftermath of sniffles.

"Well," Lust smiled peering down at the child in Envy's milk white arms. " I think he has taken a liking to you Envy, he is rather cute as well," the female sin began to tickle Ed. Lust's deadly nails, which brought many mortal being to a bloody painful end, were merely being used for a child's entertainment. "We need to notify Master of the …predicament of young Edward Elric, and what fate lies ahead of him to overcome," Lust purred softly as Ed giggled.

"What happened to him, Mama," question Wrath in great curiosity in his amethyst. Wrath swivelled his gaze from the bundle in his idol's arm to the woman standing protectively next to him.

" When Envy kicked him, he landed in the transmutation circle, the metamorphosis of his right arm was not completed igniting the human transmutation circle. Resulting in Full metal becoming a child," Sloth stated. All the while Sloth ran her fingers through the wild mass of raven hair that belonged to her 'child'.

"Shall we head back home?" asked Lust looking directly at Envy and his human cargo. Envy snorted in response and turned walking through the rubble homeward, the other homunculi in tow.

Dante was not amused at the sight of the child of her former lover and whom he left her for running around priceless artifacts, gawking at her manor. The very sight was torture to her heart and angered her bitter vengeful soul. The lady of the manor glared hatefully at her bowing homunculi at their pure ignorance to her orders and fouling up her precious plans so heavily. While in her hate haze she didn't notice, the child had made his way from his rampage of her home's grand hall too directly in front of her, peering at her with worriment.

" What's wrong with your face," asked Edward not knowing what hell was soon to come his way. "Your face in is all wrinkled up did you eat something bad?" Envy began to snicker but stopped when he made eye contact with Dante; by the look in her eyes she was not pleased with the eldest sin.

Dante was horrified at the child blunt disrespect and raised her hand, full set with sharp talons and swiped down cutting Edward deeply across the face. "Disrespectful, little brat how dare you mock my features, you little son of a bitch," Dante spat colorfully. A shriek of pain echoed off the walls, as the homunculi watched silently not daring to move from their own positions to aid the naive child. Flinching, frowning, smirking, or mentally chastising was the homunculi reaction for the commentary to their Master.

"Get this little shit out of my site, Envy since you show much amusement to this child you will automatically become his caretaker, if he is not back to his normal state in a month then you will kill him," Dante spoke, her eyes glittering in malice toward the child who was crying silent holding his now bleeding chubby right check.

Envy's face was painted in true rage, in a vile venom tone he snarled at the women who when alive he called mother. " I will absolutely not take care of that bastard's child, that disgusting brat. He no use to us, may he suffer the most belligerent death and his dreams shrivel up, die, and decay," a rebellious speech from the new "Nanny Homunculus."

Dante eyed her creations, who stood fully erect all fathoming thoughts of taking care of their target of malice for a whole month. Dante opened her mouth to reinforce her demands, " That boy is still needed in our plans. If he not fully back to his normal state you may torture, kill him and drag his body throughout the manor grounds, not in the house though I do not wish for kin of that bitch to stain my marble flooring."

Envy gave a final growl. No, these injustices to the sin's pride would not go not forgotten. He would take vengeance on the homunculi master as well.

Dante gave a dismissive lazy wave of her hand shooing off, for she no longer had a use of their excuses and bitchy rants of unfairness, mainly from Envy. Envy stalked over to the child, who had a thick layer of caked blood from his wound bent down and brought the sniffling child to his semi-clad chest. Then began whispering threats into Ed's small ears, "If you so much as try to run off or piss me off I will feed you to Gluttony got it, my dear Chibi?"

Edward's blonde head moved up and down understanding his guidelines. Envy made his way up the stairs toward his room, unknowingly having Wrath following him.

"…. Cold," Envy turned his head silently only hearing the last snippet of Wrath's comment. The elder sin's full attention was to get to his room and the weight that lied in his arms distracting him from noises, smells, and his pervious temper. Envy frowned slightly from noting Wrath tagging along when Envy wanted so desperately to be alone or as alone he could get now playing babysitter.

" Edward-chibi is cold, he is shivering I don't think he likes it here," Wrath said quickening his pace to match Envy's. Wide purple-flowering eyes locked on the whimpering bundle of flesh in Envy's arms. Envy had ignored Wrath's observation and kick opened the door to his room. Envy was only greeted by what had to be the necessities for Edward that the human servants had placed in the room. Envy stood puzzled '_Damn, humans can be quick when they want…wait how the hell did they get in MY ROOM!'_ A new cabinet stood beside Envy's on the drawers the where large aristocratic labels on each labeling "Clothes," "Blankets," and "Soaps & Shampoos." Another new piece of furniture at caught both homunculi's notice was the black crib finely trimmed in gold, fully set with black sheets and a small ebony pillow.

Wrath sat on the bed tilting his head, has Envy set the child beside him on the bed. Fetching a new wardrobe, wet cloth and a bandage for Ed, mumbling curses softly under his breath. Envy came back with his fixing Edo equipment and proceeded to accomplish his task but stopped when he released that the blonde's chest's swell of income and exceeding air was even. Edward was asleep. Deciding that the child was unlikely to awake, he gently began to rub the thick dark red-crusted blood causing the wound to reopen violently once again. Envy neatly placed a bandage on the flowing blood wound ceasing the gushing crimson liquid. Envy wrinkled his nose in disgust causing Wrath to giggle impishly when his mentor changed Edward blood, tear, and sweat stained clothes. Edward's eyelashes began to flutter as he awoke from a seemly comatose slumber riling to sit-up to inspect his newest surrounding, confused from all his environment changes. Both sins watch as Ed finally managed to sit himself up, arms placed in-between his separated legs to keep his balance. Edward's eyes glittering in sleep shadowed delight. Wrath looked up at Envy, curiosity getting the better of him and chimed a long plaguing question, " Where and when did you learn how to take care of babies Envy?"

Envy didn't his glaring gaze off his new burden but could see the perplexed younger homunculus, " I have played many parts and identities in my life Wrath along the way I have learned to properly take care of a child." Envy arched an eyebrow as Ed fell backward from his loss of balance his mouth slightly parted from his new position. Envy gave an annoyed sigh and in a crackling light dissolved the various muck he received from Ed. Who needs showers when you can transform the germs away? Wrath was now on his stomach watching as Ed sucked his thumb eyes giving way to the sleep at he had been awoken from

"Wrath time for bed," a soft motherly voice came from the direction of Envy's open bedroom door. Sloth's form stood in the darkness of the hallway her eyes gleaming from the moon light, the only source of light within the homunculi manor. Wrath gave a final glance toward the blonde homunculi burden and smiled, then walking out of Envy's domain. Sloth's eye followed the as Wrath walked toward his room but turned to Envy sitting on his plush fat bed. "Now it seems to be your turn to mother a life it may teach you how to appreciate what Lust and I do daily," She jeered but not of any malice, never toward fellow homunculus, well except Greed. Envy wasn't affected by Sloth's comment but instead quirked a smile at Ed's yawn at the end of her speech as a void of slumber wrapped around him.

Sloth gave an exasperated sigh and closed the door softly behind her as she went to turn in for the night as well. Envy transformed once again changing from his awkward homunculi uniform to only a pair of silk ebony sweat pants, then made his way to the door and locked it. Envy couldn't afford to lose the blonde chibi this early in the game.

Ed opened one eye sleepily as he was placed carefully down on satin sheets in his crib. Envy began to hum a morbid lullaby to the child to ease him back to sleep. Envy was successful. The sin settled in his own bed resting his head heavily on one of the many pillows, glaring angrily out the window at the moon and her beautiful lunar aura. As Envy finally forced to sleep to take him, he final spoke what he had been thinking all day. " This is so fucking retarded," he growled as sleep embraced him.

TBC

**Touya: Hope you like, it is my first fanfic if you couldn't tell hope it is a success; reviews keep the plot bunny in my mind alive. **


	2. Soulless Guardian

**Warnings - **Are located at the Beginning of the first chapter

**Thank you** - reviewers and my beautiful beta Envysloyalservant

* * *

Winter's hazy, cold fog clouded the road as a wandering stranger fought his way through. The increasing moisture had reduced his visibility. For seven long days he numbly willed his feet down the unfamiliar path. Bitter winds seemed to sharpen his youthful features, as it froze the oils in his pale skin. Speckles of blood stained his once well fitting, pressed, clean clothes. Black hair, checkered with white from aging, rested messily on his scalp. Sleep depraved, hungry  
and at lost for hope, the man dragged his limp, unwilling, involuntarily convulsing body up the steep hill. Trees stood on all sides, and no scrap of sky could be seen from his location. Shivering  
he began rub his arms for any amount of warmth he could potentially get. 

An unknown aroma made the man pick up his downcast head, and his mouth dropped at the sight he came upon. A lordly manor stood profoundly tall, camouflaged by various hedges, trimmed flowers, medicinal herbs, and skyscraping emerald oak trees. With a sharp, painful intake of cold air, the man thought he had found a haven for his aching bones. Racing footsteps and labored breaths echoed on the manor grounds. The man's mind was shrilly screaming for him to be cautious on the  
unfamiliar territory, but his body nullified the plea of desperation.

His journey, his long painstaking journey, had finally come to a desirable end. He reached the front door and came to a sudden halt, for his eyes captured a feminine form. Plagued by his testosterone-  
induced lust, he stood there, mouth agape. His heart beat uncontrollably, blood rushing rapidly through his veins. The woman stood near a small dining area with an enjoyable landscape view. Her  
voluptuous body was clad in a black silk dress that matched her raven hair. Her pale face tightened slightly in a smile that was a façade to a warm welcoming. The man took a step toward her but stopped at the look in her eyes. Her eyes carried a look like that of murderous intent, showing no life, a doll of death with no consideration for any human being. Another physically unique characteristic caught his eye; a serpent tattoo, which appeared to be eating itself, was just above  
her breasts.

A heavy hungry set of pants could be heard behind him. The man turned to face a fat bald man with eyes that appeared to have no pupils. In a child like, naïve tone, the troll statured man spoke to the  
woman, "Lust, can I eat him, please?" The ground's trespasser realized what hell he had stepped into. The woman who seemed to claim the title of Lust purred out her reply, after her consideration of whether the newcomer was of any use to the homunculi's cause.

"Yes, Gluttony, you may eat him, but clean yourself up afterward, understood?" The newcomer turned back to the beast named Gluttony, urinating on himself at the sight of his cannibal murderer. Gluttony resembled a dog, panting, salivating thickly, tongue lulling out of his mouth. The  
stranger gave a shriek of horror as the last sight he saw was the mark of the damned on the monster, on Gluttony's tongue. Kyle Yost was never seen or heard from again. (B/N: WOO! Violent death! Yes! Sorry, please feel free to delete this. n.n;;)

Envy's lips took an ugly upturn, forming an insane smirk as a piercing scream rang from the direction where Lust was having her daily breakfast teatime. "Nothing like the smell of blood in the morning,"he said, resting his chin on his palm. He looked out on the homunculi territory from his bedroom balcony and leaned over the banister, watching the joyous sight of another human's destruction. Small cries of attention tore Envy from his maliciously joyous train of thought to  
the ebony crib. Golden eyes shone brightly from the crib's top bar.

Envy flinched, mumbling, "I have been screwed with too many times," as he stalked drowsily to the chibi's cage… er, crib. Looking down, Edward looked distinctly similar to a puppy that had caught a glimpse of its master. Shaking his head from the sickening sight of the devotion of a child, Envy picked up the military dog-turned-pup. Setting Ed down on the plush mahogany carpet, Envy went to the cabinet for a different set of clothes. Pausing before kneeling to the drawers' level, he asked, "Brat, when do you want a bath, night or morning?"

"Night, night, night E'vy," came a chorusing response from the immaculate floor setting. After pulling a set of garments from the drawer, Envy planted himself in front of Ed, looking at the chibi's  
wardrobe distastefully. Colorful pants, shirts and socks were unfamiliar to homunculi eyes, who's style was that only of the color of death; Black. Replacing the pajamas were a red shirt, khaki pants,  
small white socks and a pair of white shoes to match. Ed began to squirm with an uncomfortable expression on his face after fully clothed. "E'vy, bathroom, I have to go now," Ed whined, his hand  
grabbing the front of his pants tightly. Envy's mind went blank, lost in a purgatory state. Ed shot up, running as fast as his chubby legs could take him. Envy was following behind him, and nearly came in full contact with the door that was slammed in his face. Miffed by the sudden independence of his "adoptive child," Envy wondered if him being on the outside was a mistake. Raising his hand Envy knocked softly on the wooden barrier.

"Brat, do you…need…some…help," Envy managed out, but probably wouldn't take action, even if assistance was needed. Envy's question was answered when the door was opened, and Edward stood in the doorway, relieved, head slightly tilted to the side.

"No, E'vy, I am a big boy, I can go all by myself." Ed beamed proudly from the evident display of his maturity. Envy ignored the continuous mispronouncing of his given homunculus name and looked around the bathroom. No liquids stained the wall, floor, or the bathroom utilities.

"E'vy, I need help reaching the sink," came a desperate cry from the other side of Envy's bedroom's bathroom. Ed stood on the tips of his toes, but his extra boost of height was in vain. Placing his hand one either side of the baby's chubby torso, he elevated Ed, leveling with porcelain sink. Edward turned on the hot tap and placed his hand directly under the steaming water flow. A shriek of pain burst from his tiny diaphragm from the shock of heat. Angry red blisters formed on Ed's hand, bringing a whimper from the hand's owner.

"Brat, you need to balance it out, stupid," the shapeshifter said, rolling his eyes. Ed did as told and turned the cold tap. Fearing the same temperature of water, he hesitated. "Hurry the hell up, stop  
being a wimp, brat," Envy sneered. Ed narrowed his eyes and turned his face to the side in fear. Lukewarm water showered over Ed's hand, and he was filled with awe at the feeling of success and bravery.

Pulling his hands away in accomplishment, Envy reminded him that his cleaning was not complete. "Soap, chibi," Edward obeyed the command and was set back on his feet after doing so. "Now, feeding time, brat," Envy cooed as he picked up Edward. Two sets of appendages wrapped around Envy, Ed's small arms securely latched around his neck, and small mismatched legs around his waist. Envy had never received such kind physical contact. Soaps suds that escaped from the rinsing  
tickled the nape of Envy's neck and attached themselves to his ends of his hair. Shaking out of his shifting state of shock he began to exit the room.

Lazily, the cold air that radiated off the walls chilled Ed into an anti-social state. While walking down the hallway, he could hear the commonly played music from the ballroom. Dante's feminine chanting and sorrowful moaning music echoed off the arched ceilings. Passing the slightly ajar door his human mother occupied, Ed eyes locked on in curiosity. Red checks flushed from the frequent sucking inward from Ed's abuse of the inside of his mouth, teething on the pink flesh inside.

"What that E'vy?"

"The anthem of a scornful woman who plays a victim but is a bitch at heart," Envy answered in hatred. Ed didn't understand the aggressive voice that Envy answered in but did not ask again, hearing the displeasure in the reply he received. A properly made breakfast wafted lazily in the air as they approached the kitchen. Stepping in aristocratically, Envy was a bit surprised and disappointed, finding no human servants to berate in their common domain in the manor.

A polite cough, followed by the click of teacups and saucers, was heard from the breakfast patio. The double door leading to the patio was open, curtains swaying slowly with little remains of incoming snowflakes. Seated at a centuries old table were his two sister sins. Sloth brought the cup to her lips, sipping herbal tea gradually; Lust was reading a time worn book across from her. Sitting down at a vacant seat, Envy detached Ed from his body. Smiling softly Sloth patted her lap, motioning to set Ed down. Gladly handing his burden to the woman, Envy finally relaxed.

"How was your first night here, little one?" Sloth asked motherly while grabbing a pastry from the table's center plate. Envy couldn't help but smirk when Ed got his greedy hands on the pastry and rivaled Gluttony on how fast the sweet disappeared. A chocolate covered Edward's face glowed under a mask of calorie goodness. Licking the escaped sweet frosting, Edward seemed greatly content after being fed. Lust placed a sippy-cup of juice in front of the sugar high child.

" It was fun!" Edward exclaimed, looking up at Sloth. Ed moved his view toward Envy. Crawling off Sloth's lap he found a new destination of his own choosing-- a startled Envy. Envy's reaction was to forcefully toss the new weight off but was stopped by Sloth's narrowed gaze. Heavy footsteps came around the patio corner, earning Envy's attention.

"I smell the delicious smell of a child with blood caked hands… can I eat him?" Gluttony pleaded. Lust shook head, gently panting her companion's head, denying him of this meal.

"Gluttony, this child is a member of our family now. Remember, we don't eat members of our family. Never may you eat this child, understood?" Nodding with enthusiasm to please Lust, he would see the child's scent as a brethren. Wrath came bounding from the forest, dragging a dead deer behind him. Dropping his treasure, Gluttony's new snack, he took Ed's old seat in Sloth's lap and began to babble.

"Envy, an idiot man dropped by today, did you see him? When Gluttony was finished with his torso, the heart was still beating. One of the servants threw up when cleaning up the blood; he vomited. Weak right? He tried to be valiant and protect himself but didn't even get a chance," Wrath spoke at a quicksilver-like speed.

Envy shrugged in disinterest, instead inspecting Ed's reaction. Edward didn't seem fazed in the slightest, but instead was thirstily gulping down his juice. Envy also noticed that Edward appeared to be teething on the cup. When he released the cup, small teeth marks were impressed into the long gated upward opening. Hurriedly, Ed replaced the cup-turned-chew toy, fumbling for relief from the aching pain. A small shot of liquor was placed directly in front of Envy; Greed stood smirking over his shoulder. "The kid is going through hell right now, rubbing some rum on his gums helps."

Envy growled at Greed and spat out his rebuttal, "I am not sticking my finger in that brat's mouth…" The response traveled off as Lust took the shot, dipped her finger and gently took the cup from abusing hands. Rubbing his gums slowly, Edward soon became slightly tipsy and very grateful.

Ed rested his head against Envy's well-built chest, snuggling into the radiating warmth. "Oh, my, I have just realized that we haven't properly introduced ourselves, how rude," Greed exclaimed. Ed's ears perked eagerly waiting to know the unique names of his family. One by one, the sins of alchemy introduced themselves, and all of them were given a nickname or family title in Ed's mind for remembrance.

The greedy self-centered man whore with a good sense of fashion was given the title "Uncle Greed"; His exact opposite human disposal machine, Gluttony, had a title to match, but with his name  
after "uncle." Both aristocratic yet caring to Edward female homunculi earned the family tie of "aunt." Wrath, being close to Ed's age in appearance, was given "big brother." However, Envy's title was not known, as Ed kept his pink lips shut, holding a secret.

"Mama, can I go take baby brother around the gardens, please, I will be carefully not to break or kill him," Wrath pleaded, longing to be a 'Big brother'. Both Envy and Sloth glanced at each other. Envy shrugged aloofly, not finding an objection to it. Sloth seemed a bit hesitant, knowing how Wrath could break possessions rather easily, but couldn't deny her child anything.

"Yes, be sure to be gentle he is still human, flesh and blood." Wrath nodded and hastily dragged the mildly shivering rosin Ed behind him. As soon as the children's outlines were clouded by vegetation, the atmosphere at the table briskly changed.  
"The master has a new mission for us, she notified me this morning. One of her once close friends and endorsements has some recurring nosiness of humans wanting information on immortal life. Of course, he has violently denied them any knowledge of whatever they seek. He came  
to our master late one evening for some assistance, knowing our capabilities. We have all be assigned a task to quickly and discreetly deal with the mortal pests. Lust and Gluttony have been assigned to kill off their main headquarters, consisting of only eleven humans in all. Wrath and myself are to destroy any history of their existence and keep update on progress. Greed will go to the their seedy contacts to deal with them and find any possible inclination of what information they contain to immortality. Finally, Envy, you will take out the leader, who resides in Adesse, with the company of Edward."

Sloth paused, letting the details sink in. Oaths had been pledged to other cruel, powerful people that matched their master's influence. Allegiances that together made loved ones go missing, the loud and confident turn dull, soulless. Lingering horrors of those who had fallen prey to the allegiances wrath. Sitting in a padded cell of white, rocking back and forth, recollecting their mistakes, their  
wrong turns.

Streaming down from the sky came the first fall of snow, innocence falling onto humankind's sins. Envy did not make an almost expected rant about the sudden company of Edward, but was oddly silent, only abiding by the guide lines because he knew that no matter the velocity or destine the tantrum it would not change. Anger stirred in his gut, pretending to be subdued. Discussing the mission was excruciating, but there was always a catch, a false hope.

"No bitching," Greed said in mock astonishment, stifling a laugh when Envy's eye began to twitch. Lust folded her hands under the table and sent a glare to Greed, warning him to cease his provocation of Envy's inner anger. Focusing, Envy tried not to scratch out Greed's eyes then  
feed them to Gluttony. Sloth was amazed by Envy calmness; the sin's attitude and looks were sensitive subjects. Gluttony was glad as well, for an angered Envy was a scary Envy.

Fuck you. Those were the words on his lips, but he felt in control. Never had he felt so collected… Where did this new tolerance come from? The homunculi were vaguely aware that Wrath had returned with Edward. Wrath shifted the cargo in his arms, carrying Edward around the waist, supplying poor support for the smaller child. Edward was leaning forward from the lack of upper force, letting gravity take its effect.

A fond smile graced Sloth's lips at their return, glad for another conversation to take the place of the uncomfortable old. Still holding Ed as if he were a puppy or kitten, Wrath walked back onto the patio. Both children felt the tension in the bitter air, measuring the acceptance of their presence. "Well, we'd best be off now if we are to catch our respective trains. Envy, the servants have packed clothes and other human essentials already. We will keep in contact and regroup in two weeks," Sloth concluded, in a strange 'good-bye.'

"Happy murdering, everyone," Greed jeered with a happy mock gesture of slicing someone's throat.

In pure reflex of flushing anger, Envy placed Ed on his hip and walked to the carriages, ignoring "good-byes" or waves from his favored siblings. Four horse drawn carriages stood on the manor's front gravel pathway, littered with fallen autumn leaves. Opening his assigned transportation's door, Envy sat Ed on thick violet cushion seats, got in, and slammed the door behind him. As the carriage went on its way, Envy could feel eyes burning on him. He looked and saw Ed blankly staring at him. Glaring menacingly, Envy tried to scare the child to a new focus point. Instead Ed smiled and wrapped his arms as far as he could around Envy's lower torso, hugging with as much power his weak, mushy body could muster. Envy exhausted, leaned back, and, disheartened, finally gave up. The horrid sensation of a known defeat submerged him.

Envy was uncomfortable. Now, to hear that a murderer, slayer of many innocent lives, was wriggling in his seat due to clothes was unbelievable. Envy had taken the identity of hundreds while on a task or for personal pleasure. Though, when first created, realizing his ability and using it was surreal to say the least. Waking up, with no explanation, only to an overcast sky, alone, abandoned. Death had left him. Envy evaded the final human journey only to return alone. No creator, no parents, he was a doll made from man's curiosity and woman's submissive loyalty to him. When he had awakened, he knew deep inside that he was out of their world. Their love was no longer his to  
have.

While walking through towns, he saw children with mothers, lovers bound at the hip, and mourners of the dead, who stayed dead. He imagined being them, playing their lives as if they were his own. He lived at a gothic mansion, where he awoke on the balcony, secluded by dark rows of dead trees. One day, he caught sight of a woman teaching her son how to walk. She never gave a frustrated sigh or scolded him for his frail attempts, but smiled the same brilliant smile each time he tried. This truly blessed child was his first candidate to his obsessive envious behavior. Picturing himself as that child, he found his wish come true, as he took on the child's physical form. Inhuman strength and the ability to shift appearances to his wishing… Envy's truly stunning power was revealed.

Shortly after his realization of power, she came. She the woman who was also left behind by that disinterested man. Memories were transferred from her lips to his mind; the seed of everlasting hatred had been planted. She gave stones that the dead were entrapped in, giving him the power that he would take vengeance with. He begged mentally for affection, but fate had denied him that hope. Insanity and dark wit replaced it, for love was unknown to the dead. No crying, breathing, or pure emotion, that is how he knew he was a monster. The thought of a fairytale love no longer turned him on.

So his opinions changed on the sight he beheld when walking. Children would sink their nails into their mother's heart when independence came, various bodily openings and organs instead of "true" love connected Lovers, and the mourners would forget, memories to fly on the winds of time. So, if such a dark view on the world was seen daily, why was he so confused now? When the most common reply to the people who met him was "Kill me," from pain in an aftermath of his  
torture.

So, why did wearing human clothes, a black short-sleeved shirt, tight, long black pants, and boots make him claustrophobic? Envy's thoughts ran wild as he stared out the train window, chin resting on his palm. The landscapes passed in blurs of greens shadowed by night but illuminated in the background of the moon. Few people accompanied them on the train bound for Adesse. Seedy men sat in the back smoking, playing card while laughing at sexual jokes. A mother of two had her  
arms enclosed around her children as they slept peacefully, using her chest for a pillow. Lastly, a young bubbly woman sat directly in front of Envy watching his and Edward's every move.

"Excuse me," the young woman seemed to gain the courage to talk to Envy and his currently eating chibi. "My name is Lana. I am sorry, I have been staring at you and your child, I guess you could say I am envious (2)," she gave a sad fake cheerful smile. Envy gave her a vacant look, bored with her sudden commentary. She didn't notice his lack of interest and continued her one-sided conversation, "He is beautiful but you appear too young to have a child." The sin blinked, looking at Ed, who was hungrily munching on an undesirable piece of meat off the train's dinner service meal. Opening his mouth to object to her clear mistake, he was cut off by another falsely based  
comment. "I am getting married soon and I'm afraid I don't know if I can commit to such a responsibility. I am twenty-two years old, young, beautiful, and could live freely. Tell me why you decided to settle down, if you please. Help me."

Ambushed with all this information, now with two sets of eyes watching him, he began an elaborate lie. "I did not marry, this child that I carry on my side is my sin," Envy said cruelly, no sugar coating, even with the child just beside him.

"A product of sin of sin but a blessing at heart, a scary unknown force but a path filled with love," She murmured, with unshed tears glossing her hazel eyes. The girl's body was that of matured curves, the body of a goddess, and Envy could understand her narcissi aristocrat behavior. Though beauty was had been gained, her brain processed negative statements to those from a cheesy romance novel. Disbelief grew has she went on about her new appreciation for the hidden courage he had given her. In words that flowed lyrically she told that unrequited love would plague her no more.

Holding tightly his arsenal of hurtful comebacks, Envy regretted ever answering the young maiden. In a sudden forward lurch the train came to a stop at Adesse, and Envy grab Ed's cargo and Ed himself, placing the filthy, food stained child on his pointy hipbone.

Thankful for emerging from the train unscathed, Envy quickened his footsteps to the hotel where he was to stay. Interrupting his desperate escape attempt, a familiar, annoying voice penetrated his  
concentration. "Thank you so much, one day I will become as good a mother as you," she rang out as the train pulled away.

Straightening his posture, he dug his nails into his palm until it bled, and his turned from a purplish hue to crimson red, becoming enraged. His brain acknowledged the blow to his pride, and he made a  
vow. To redeem this painful experience, renouncing his sudden aloof disposition, he made the decision that Lana would die by his hands.

Envy was unnerved by a small giggle, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ed. Ed nuzzled his head into Envy's chest, smiling, "She don't very smart, right, E'vy. She thought you were a girl, she is silly." Envy somewhat appreciative of the forthcoming agreement of opinion with his own. Envy grew nauseous from the cheerful mortal-filled city; the joy deeply pissed him off.

Adesse was lively, happy-go-lucky town where children grew up to be upstanding citizens, the elderly happily shared their wisdom and couples were never tainted by other lusts of the body. Orange highlights from the curved lampposts lead the way to major Adesse sceneries. House lights produced clear shadows of families chatting in merriment.

Envy strategically plowed through the incoming snowstorm to a well-lit, lively looking hotel. When they entered, a blast of cinnamon filled Envy's nose and stung his eyes. The woman behind the desk was baffled to see a customer at this point in the night. Ed's grip firmed on Envy's shirt, clasping on tightly in shyness. The woman cooed and reached for Ed, subconsciously showing false motherly affection. Ed responded with a frown and jerked away. The woman didn't look hurt, her eyes only shone in unconditional love and began to wrack over his lean body. Typical women, never giving up on their instinctive comforting nature, her pink cheeks lifted as her smile widened. This did not go unnoticed by Envy. A protective instinct washed over him, wanting to throw a nasty remark at her.  
"How may I help you this fine winter night?" she asked, chasing the dry battle of indescribable tension to a standstill.

"I am here to check in, the name is Evan," Envy drawled, too lazy to  
lace any emotions. Checking the information, she handed Envy the room key. She also unknowingly baited Envy by stepping forward once again to gain Ed's attention.

"He is cute… I know where he inherits it from," she said, patting Ed, but when she drew her hand back, she ran her nails across his navel. (B/N: Ooh, bitch gonna die!) Flirting carelessly in front of a child… Envy made a metal note to kill this whore later for this predicament. Stealing glances back in rapt attention, Ed was oblivious to the tension ruffling the atmosphere. Temper boiling, Envy jerked his body back, scowling at her tainted human advances, grabbing his discarded bag and marching up the hotel stairs. Confused by the sudden popularity of Envy, Ed was compelled to ask about the considerable attention. He felt inferior from the attention.

"Envy, do you like that girl better than me?" Ed had a terribly upset look in his eyes, fearing the response he was going to receive. Snoring, moaning and hushed conversations could be heard from the thin walls. Taken from the audible distractions, when getting to their destination, he looked at Ed, bewildered.

"She is a random, dear chibi," Envy was about to reiterate, but that would cause more questions that Envy was not in the mood for. Edward processed the answer simultaneously, still failing to imagine what Envy said, but concluding that he was superior. Envy reached the assigned room, shifting Ed's weight, and inserted the key. Clicks and kinks turned with the door lock. Envy opened the door to find true relief.

Rich, dark wooden furniture rested on dark vanilla carpets conflicting in dark versus light coloring. A fireplace was lit, filling the air in a scent of flamed cedar. A leather couch, a proud distinguished bed and southern wing balcony made the room a work of art. A small yawn reminded Envy that he and Ed were still united by his hipbone. Dropping Ed on a plush mahogany decorated bed, Envy sat, rubbing his throbbing temples in frustrated fatigue. Ed finally rested after a bouncing change from being dropped by Envy.

"Chibi, I am too tried to bathe you, you will have to stay dirty till morning," Envy haughtily explained, lying back on the bed. Ed was overjoyed by the postponement of his cleaning. Envy willed himself up, turning off the lights, closing and locking the room's door, secluding  
him and his chibi to his new reigning homunculus lair.

Envy drowsily marched back to the only room to sleep, wanting to forget this horrible nightmare. Ed was on the darkened side of the bed, appearing to be in a deep sleep. Envy was coaxed in into sleep as he cocooned himself in satin fabric sheets. Envy bristled as a bundle of warmth curled into him. His once contemptuous half-lidded eyes now wired in brewing in venom, wishing to permanently extinguish the warmth. Reverting back from his angered trance, he looked down to see  
Ed curled in a ball against him.

Under the arched ceiling, clouded in dissipating smoke as the heat came into contact with invading frosted winds, Ed began to whimper. Dirty from past meals and now sweat surrounding his chubby cheeks, Ed stank. Fascinated by the whimpers, Envy watched as Ed began unintentionally crying. Tiny snot bubbles popped and reformed from his now increasingly bordering hysteria crying. Illuminated by the dying fire, Ed's lips seemed to be forming mumbling words. Tears twinkled,  
glowing red flames reflecting off the streaming, fat tears. Glowing, Ed look almost ethereal, bangs matted down in golden waves. On impulse, Envy wrapped his arms around the haunted child, mesmerized by what monster other than himself brought Ed such pain-- envious of this pain for breaking the child in a way he never possibly could.

An indiscernible expression formed on Ed's chubby, miserable face. Captivated, Envy leaned in to hear the heartbroken murmurings from the mini Fullmetal Alchemist. An icy, confused glare shaped Envy's view as the words leaked from Ed pink lips, a true demonstration of human weakness. A chill developed as Envy reached an affirmed knowledge of what was being said. His self-confidence and sadistic behavior backfired on him, and envy consumed him fully. Burying his nose into  
golden hair, Envy growled and glared, not at Ed, but the mere thought of the word he continually repeated.

Shifting and flaring from that damned word he wanted to rip out Ed's vocal cords. Insane jealousy flaring, the joyous feeling of a few moments ago quickly diminished. Squirming, Ed repeated his confession more audibly, clinging tightly to selfishly angered sin, in a broken  
sob. "Mother."

* * *

-Funny side commentary is by my beta, sorry if it muffled you but I loved it- 

-Reviews bring me joy, sorry for taking so long to update totally my fault. If you want to berate me to update faster or want to check me out go to my LJ link at my profile, now I have to update my other fic the sigh, Thank you once again-


	3. The NonVanishing Sin

**Warnings - **Are located at the Beginning of the first chapter

**Thank you **to my reviewers, how I adore you and your comments. My beta's computer is broken and she is suffering from the effects of having a job, so forgive minor to major problems, until I get a temporary or new beta. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Human flesh was disgusting when subjected to water. The wrinkling in layers of fat, normally paper thin exteriors of mortals sicken Envy. It's musky odor associating to saliva made Envy want to gash it all off just to elude it. Now when organs decorated floors, eyes hung loosely from sockets, much like dangling lights showered in raining crimson tears, and decapitated appendages, it made Envy giddy. This sight of an angelic blond splashing about in a porcelain tub was an ample nuisance to him. Small boats sailed across the currents produced by a chubby sea God. Suds floated up in the steamed filled small room. Envy was leaning against the oak door, jerking his head in quickly shifts, darting the droplets radiating from the sweeps of toiled water.

Ed seemed to have no recollection of his nightmares, plagued by warm smiles, curved simple bodily forms, and kisses on injuries most likely. A blond head resting on his chest and drool lathering his abdomen was the waking call for Envy. The terrible stench of meals, peroration, tears, and other fluids Envy didn't want to think of coded the once crisp, fire light room. Scrunching up his nose Envy picked up the plump confused child to the bathroom. Edward tilted his head to a queer angle watching Envy's disgusted behavior. A few minutes later the scene of a naked Edward splashing around in a lukewarm water-filled tub and an apathetic Envy took form in the bathroom.

Envy's eyes broadened mildly as Ed submerged himself down to the bridge of his fatten nose, bring himself to eye level with the innocent, bright colored, plastic ship. Odd, that was the description painted on Ed's face as he crossed his eyes pointy on the white curled sail. A purr escaped Ed's small throat tendons as the boat bobbed ever closer toward him. Small nasally produced bubbles, signaling from Ed's lack of air resulted in the destruction of the waddling boat. In a blaze of waves Ed tackled his ailing crafted prey in a screech of delectation. Envy had never been conscious to witness something, such as a child's urge to leisurely flood a room, with him, Envy within it.

The boat sailed airborne soaring from the moronic performance of joy. The boat shored at Envy ankle crossed feet hitting with a broken "thong," dragging to a stop at Envy's curled toes. Overhead the steam clear as if it to was afraid of Envy's reaction to the near impalement of Ed's amusement. Ed grinned and stood up saluting Envy, his captain of the seas of the bathroom tub. "E'vy did you see a sea monster attacked the boat, the crew all went to sleep in the wa-wa," Ed laughed, swatting back into the body of water. Envy's eyes were in a twitching from either the sudden flash of a nude Ed or mere choler at Ed's wish for Envy's commendation but a dull smile resided under the polished act of annoyance.

His posture of lack of care for mortal life was corrupting Ed, how beautiful. Crouching down Envy picked up the misfortunate victim of Ed's wrath and tiptoed across the slippery tile to the radiating blond. Upon Envy nearing Ed grinned and fully submerged him into the cloudy sea, masked by highly demanded bubbles. Narrowing his gaze, Envy tried to pinpoint a nude body or a glimmering strand of gold. He failed. Placing his hands on the lip of the water collecting tub, Envy began to sweep bubbles out of his perspective of the water. In a surprise assault of chibi cuteness Ed flew out of his watery concealing place straight at Envy. Ed laced his arms around the slender, outstretched neck of Envy and collapsed back into the tub. Envy in flimsy form toppled from Ed's sudden appending weight, right into the bathtub.

It was rightfully a humorous muck. Envy, the demon that had slain many exculpatory lives, wives, children, men, and even the common family dog, was docile by a simple male child. His legs were parted, his hands resting on the brim porcelain, and his hair dripping from being waterlogged, shadowing his face. Droplets embracing his taut face descending to his navel bellybutton and abdominal muscles, his normally skintight exhibitionist clothes clinging enough to leave indentations. Envy watched the ripples settle through barely silted eyes, a grim frown placed on his water droplet dewed lips. Ed was cuddled by frequently popping bubbles on the other bank of the tub, questioning Envy deficiency of reception. Envy kept unstated, tongueless.

This child of a man he despised to no crowning death, was winning him over. The product of a woman who was as vivid as the lilies placed on her grave. Her name was the demonstration of faithful motherhood in soul form. He rendered her as an ordinary harlot surrendering for his father's kin passed down features, golden skin, hair, and eyes in all. True irony was that Trisha was a sanctum, a virginal woman, sacrificing feminism for children and a loved passionate husband. True irony and fate's satire was when Envy ended up with as a generate. His insults of Trisha portrayed his own, when animate mother. When he was a product of a cold-hearted egoistic woman of sin and surrounded by the ones who Dead let go. Homunculi, a complex word that many skirmished off has nothing more than a fairy tale but to those who knew the earnest things it was horrific. That was what he was, a being of holy terror. He was the very definition of the phrase, the kickoff, its sample, its creator. So why couldn't he kill this child? He had killed children before, it was easy. Envisioning tears rolling down chubby checks was simply alluring to him. It made him wonder if he was so ineffectual as a child, did he need his parents, did he need him.

Ed came swimming over and placed those nauseating wet, puckered hand against the interstice where Envy's heart was to be. "E'vy breathe plewse, if you don't breathe you get blue then go sleep," Ed pleaded in unlogical gurgles. Child, I have been dead for a long time. Envy didn't let the words glide by his lips, acknowledging that the words would cause a chain reaction of questions. Extending out, Envy pillowed his wet palm on the shivering blond head, ruffling the hair daintily. Envy dug his nails into the discretionary scalp, in scorned. He could leisurely compacting that attractive skull in one elegant crusade. Blood and brain matter would merge with the bubbles, it would be appetizing to the homunculi eye. Afterward Envy could go back to the dwelling house and never look back. Orders that were maintaining him back it was the leash on him. It was the thrust choking him, contusing his neck. Dante, it was all her fracture.

Moving his hand until it came in a link with Ed's check, Envy prospect to see indeed heartache eyes. Unshed tears now flowed down, popping the stray soap bubbles from impacting the water, came from Ed's eyes. With that Envy retrieved his mundane demeanor and gave a minor smack on the check, just to the index of making Ed shrink in tenderness. " Don't be a nimble with me, chibi. Now stand up we executed this little chore, we're going out, I have to find something."

Standing up himself, Envy exited the tub. His head still bowed not showing how the complicated emotions he was experiencing. Willing the water away, he now stood fully dry. Envy reached to the towel rack picking a chromatic, upbeat, utterly loathly welcoming emblazons towel. Even the towel he picked was a bit damp from Ed's actions, no matter it would suffice. Gasping the towel to manually dry the same for Ed as Envy had done for himself. Ed stood trembling from the temperature alteration of his new position and of the nude flesh coding him. Envy stretched out the fluffy yellow towel gesturing for Ed to romp to the warmth. Ed did has nonverbally told, stumbling out of the tub and sliding across the tile with his small slink feet. Tumbling in the inviting lavish despicable towel Ed fully wrapped himself, inclosing the towel by holding it up from the top. Masked up two uncomfortably positioned arms and an iridescent yellow towel Ed had uncanny perceives by sight to behold.

Envy snickered. Hearing the uncontrolled minimized rants of a predictable teenage alchemist upon hearing the words short or to the degree of it. Those rants would be played past the same lips, still immature and flamboyant, if they were to experience the comments of later years. Or the rave would spiel if he would remind himself how he reassembled a canary bird. Opening the cherry wood doorway, the steam lapsed out in a gust of fruity scent shampoo wind. Shuffling against the carpet Envy was too smug and aloof to lift his own feet, knowing he would pivot on his heel and swigging out and kick Ed back in desire to hear a squeal or outburst. Envy wanted to hear the old Ed, to feel the old Ed, and to break the old Ed. Instead he kept a focus on the clothes that had been laid out on the bed by himself earlier this morning. The pitter-patter of the accelerated stubby feet followed Envy and running directly into the back of his knee when Envy took a sudden halt at the bedside. A bouffant blue shirt, a navy blue-isolated jacket, the ever exotic white underwear, long black pants, a hat with a little fluffy ball on top, and little black snow boots were Ed outfit, due to the snow outside. The austere imagined of Ed totally wrapped in fabrics was a great deal of retribution for Envy. This was reducing Envy's requisite for afflicting anguish.

"Already brat, time to stop being a rebel and put on some clothes. I am tried of seeing your sick little ass, I'm not going to be accused of being a pedophile to you, you got Mustang for that," Envy aforementioned more misstated to himself than addressing to, the now struggling to get on the bed, Ed. Envy looked attentively with one inflated eyebrow as Ed tried to hike up the mountain of comforters and sheets. Ed gave up then started assisting his travel. Tossing the yellow towel up, Ed was left nude, making Envy go into another reassessment of his life or his nonliving life. The damp soiled towel flew up and fluttered in the air before touching down on the crisp sheets. Listening to the impact of fabric against fabric Ed gripped the side of the bed and clawed up the bed. Ed, once conquering his barrier to clothing rested himself on the towel, small pants breaking through his smile.

Envy stared at the child, his upper lips twitching slightly before sitting himself between Ed and his apparel. He picking up each article and placing it to fully cover its body part, Envy eased at the now middling project of dressing a nude Ed. Ed sat there confessing in mock protest to clothes but shifting his body to help Envy. The laughter was echoing off the walls in a cathedral equaling tone. Many of the by passers of the room retaining the two gave queer glances before either going about their daily routine or going into hushed whispers of the audio commentary presented to them on their travels. Envy didn't seem to care as he began to tickle the now clothed and air gasping, red beat Ed.

The joys of torturing Ed through playful batter died as Envy took note of just how red Ed's cheeks were. It also died when Envy had the advocate to transform his fingers into knives and really tickle Ed's insides, his organs. Relinquishing the small yet largely amusing prey Envy pick Ed up to begin their or his rather journey to execute the delegation set upon him. With the alteration to the casual black, human styled outfit adding on a jacket to fend off curious, awed bystander gazes from his lack of protection during winter, Envy was prepared. Rolling his shoulder and head to break in the new perceiving of less flesh nipping air, Envy turned back toward Ed. Ed was stilling watching him with the revolting adoring gaze, his feet swigging of the edge of the bed. The sight nauseates Envy farther, if possible as Ed stood of the sheets, outstretching his chubby arms, and moving his fingers in a constant movement to grasp an object. Ed wanted to be picked up.

Envy rolled his eyes and shook his head. His emerald locks sweeping the air, sometimes coming into contact with Ed's pink tinted nose. "No brat, you are a big boy. Big boys walk," Envy said speaking orally his deny of Ed's wanting to be nuzzled against Envy. Ed tilted his head to the side, processing the negative-based comment. Envy swayed his feet a tad closer to Ed, annoyed part imploring for no tears to weld up in those befuddled, coruscating golden eyes, his malice side forming fake tears in illusion of the pining of the real thing. A sparkle formed in Ed's eyes as he nodded jumping off his perch to the cherry wood door, leading to the mouth of the hallway. Reeling on his heels, Ed giggled, smiling to a sickening sight of preciousness. This blond, producing skid marks on the wooden floors was the definition of appealing to a mother, father or paternal figure but to Envy he was the every thing that Envy detested in life or one of the few.

Slumping his form and placing his hands in silk pockets, Envy walked toward the enthralled child in an unapproachable fashion. Envy drew his hand back then gave a slight blistering cuff across the dancing head. Then grasp the doorhandle exiting the room in angst. Never was Envy allowed the simple emotion, that every child can obtain in someway or form, happiness. Though Ed had been betrayed by that man that man who left him, he still had a life. A life that came with a mother who would stare at the clouds, the rolling green landscapes for a ponytail or a brown trench coat and a brother who followed his kicking dirt feet even when one foot hit the soil it gave a bootlick metallic ring and when he, Al has all ringing and no flesh. Ed was still loved. Ed had a life with a mother, a brother and a brief presence of a father. That was what Ed dreamed for even when Envy was a God, a temporary prophet to Ed. As soon he saw that coiling brown hair, pink attire sporting an ashen apron, or a metal clanging body he too would neglect Envy.

Envy had to idea how far his feet of ragging paces carried his now forced forward body but a set of arms circled his leg. The first sensation was of warmth of pure, untainted flesh, Ed's human arm. Unknown fingers lightly adhering to the back of his knee. The next appendage awoke Envy from his stun. It being metal, an unforgiving, sin-produced appendage, Ed's automail arm. The metal pinched his skin but went undiscovered as an arm cheek nuzzled into the back of his thigh. Turning his enraged face to tell off the known invader of his personal space, Envy grumbled. Just as the speeches aliened across Envy's lips he terminated at the sight of the boy. Ed was tranquilized in a sedated smile.

Through the name outcries, the smacks and slaps Ed was close to his side. "Come on E'vy, I am hun-gee," Ed said grasping Envy's draggling hand into his. He used the hanging limp arm as a pole as he twirled around until he was in front of Envy directly, in a dizzy state. Envy stared baffled at the dedication of this foreign child, swaying his head. Envy continued to foot significantly in a pace down the corridor to the entrance of the inn. Ed evading several inhabits  
and objects, well in tow of his soulless guardian.

White. Vanilla. Winter's visual aspect and her perfume. Efflorescence winter was from the corpse of her diminished sister, fall. She blessed the ground through the skies. It was the blessing from the sky mourning the sins of her brother the land, plagued he was by the disease titled "humans." Snow. Her past tear drops latched itself to every little nook to the largest object in view. It looked as if the town was straddled in frosting. One may cerebrate this as celestial but as soon the wave of bitter cold tinged their bare skin it would draw the thought of lack of angelic gifting, instead the natural process of the mind to preserve body heat.

Envy stood out servicing the huddled masked people and the often descending snowflakes. Envy watched as a light-haired shadow ran from his side to the phantasmagoric, tempting landscape. Ed danced in the heart of the road, Envy would have convoked him back if the fear of cars was in impression. Ed stuck out his tongue lapping up the shards of artistic formed ice. The puffy clothed child giggled as passing snow nuzzled his head then faded into water puddles of past kisses. Envy distantly walked to where Ed stood, not intoxicated with the now mutual sight of that which is snow. While watching Ed the thought of just how brainless the child was past through his mind, how could something so insignificant as snow bring triumph to a child who was argumentatively angelic behavior? Envy cogitated as he stared skyward.

Revolving his gaze aside from the weeping sky, Envy walked to the slick, and showered side of the street. The houses that lined up against the matted pavement signed the roads as safe heaven to be traveling. Envy heard the crunching of the impact of his lightly moved feet and the patter of more labor steps behind him. Yawning in ennui Envy wiped a tear conveyed of from his vocal stretch. In the fugitive consequence of shutting his eyes, Envy saw that Ed was now in front of him. Ed had found a more eased way to move through the surrounding material. Jumping, Ed was jumping as high as his now craned legs could take him then impacted into another swallow amount of snow.

Envy observed the blond child's makeshift bunny hop in some parallel fashion ignoring treating street posts and resiant mailboxes. Envy watched on, smirking at the known outcome of Ed's ignorance to detail. Ed kept his luck for a good two minutes worth before bad luck knocked on his door. Ed crouched down in a swallow area of snow, locking his strained legs for another jump. He propelled himself upward and out by mere foot power in a fairly good distanced pile near a street lamppost. Ed disappeared. Ed had not hit the lamppost, opinion by Envy's hearing, a reliable source but he had hit a deep pile of snow. Ed was much like an anchor in water the blond was submerged fairly quickly. Envy snickered at the thought of shocked Ed, surround by walls of snow. The shock of change in temperature and surroundings probably was the reason of Ed's lack of verbal callings and wriggling.

Upon approaching the divot in the snow blanket Envy could hear the sounds of a whimper-crossed sniffle. Standing on the outer banks of the swallow snow, he peered down into the hole within the sea of ice. Huddled in the hole was his unmistakable blond burden. Envy smiled, "You, OK brats. You took a really nasty shock, ne?"

Ed faced upward, blubbering. "E'vy, I don't like being a big boy. It is cold and not nice. Plwease can you carry me?" Envy smirked and extended his fold arms out, grasping the slightly damp, clothed sides and pulled Ed out his snow cocoon. Like a puppy Ed shook the clinging snow from his hair and body, scrunching up his face in detachment. Envy placed the child on his shoulders, each of Ed's legs on either side of his head, cupping it almost. Tilting his head upward Envy's head hit a soft belly, staring up at the amusing sight of Ed rolling his nose, stray snow must have entered the pink tinted nostrils. Giving up on the task of fully freeing himself from the snow's hold Ed rested his limp head against Envy's head, his new pillow.

"All right brat, now that you have come to terms that adulthood is too hard, I will just have to take control," Envy said in an aristocratic, pompous tone, elevating his head to the sky as if he belonged with those unforeseen judgmental beings. The only response Envy heard were the soft snore escaping red, chapped lips. Envy growled lowly before continuing to a nearby cafe for Ed's now currently rumbling belly. As the vibrating soft flesh hit Envy ear, he questioned why had he given in to the demands or the request of a pleasurably disrupted Ed. When trudging through a practically dense part of snow, Envy got his answer. Ed was useless and pitiful just like the snow.

The laborers of the town were outside struggling through the snowfall was another pleasance view upon today. They too like Ed were wrapped in many fabrics to keep what fleeting  
heat they could contain. Their body being hit repeatedly by incoming snow and ice shards. Still they after tumbling, skidding, or being slightly knocked back, they continued their journey. To families, friends or work they went without question. For them the just fall into the snow and a grave to take their place would make Envy even bring a prominent smile to his face.

The affectionateness of a fully functioning heater was the oasis that most of those towns people hoped for. The odor of properly made foods laced in sugar and salts were his smells. The child before him that was eating happily was his, well in a retrospect. Envy's amused smile flattered, his eyes narrowing slightly. Resting his elbow of cold marble Envy rested his cheek to eye the by passers of the cafe. The window began to fog his view, the only thing keeping him from killing these people. Now he was envious of these freezing people.

Now totally fogged from viewing, for the winter's winds howled in moans of torture. For the simple human it would be bone chilling, for Envy the snow littering on the ground was soothing. The chalking of utensils and the mindless daily chatter of home life took place of Envy's preferred human watching pastime.

Ed was too unfilled to pay any time to the devotion of watching Envy and his bipolar emotions. Envy turned to the blond who had been once again challenging Gluttony's intake of food in record time. The shavings of flying food skimmed across flush cheeks as the gulping and the less frequent intake of air sounded off Ed. Ed's show of hunger mingled with the buzz of the cafe. Envy was officially apathetic. He only had so many emotions so they tended to repeat themselves, boredom, anger, malice, sadistic amusement, and finally his name itself, envy.

The want of to find his target and subdue the calling to obliterate was surmounting to Envy. It was basic homunculi intentions to kill at their master's will but this mission was one of the few that Envy wanted to do, to kill. The increase of human inaction the past days was laboring on his lull control, whatever little sanity he could muster. Killing was envy that is what he had heard Sloth say once while they had a mock "family reunion." It a sense he had to agree, killing was another sort of envy for him. The last drawing breathes and the gaze of eyes as the pupils dimmed and the irises lost their gleam, how beautiful it was to merely see, to take witnesses to. The sound of organs giving last contractions, last pulses their whistling shot forward up the vocal cords and echoed out the mouth in screams, those were Envy's wet dreams. He was envious of his victims or just humans in general could die and see their creator, something Envy couldn't do. For if he saw his creator he would kill him then join his victims beyond those gothic arches and stone doors, the gateway.

Ed hiccuped from the fast intake of food. The sharp spiked sound earned the looks of surrounding people, enjoying their meals and their warm drinks. Ed earned coos from women on just how an adorable Ed was, how his chubby checks that looked much of that a newly born infant puffed, swelling with color at doing so. The men also smiled slightly in typical male fashion to down play joy. Much to Envy's increasing annoyance the viewers of Ed's adorable habits eyes turned to him. Sluggishly positioned in his chair, looking out the window was the viewer new interest. Envy. Envy could feel the eyes that shined in confusion, awe, or lust peeling at his clothes, his appearance, and caress his skin. Envy hated being watched. Envy had been the one to stalk, to parade around on his own terms. The feeling of others watching him when he felt, if possible inferior to their humanity made Envy growl.

Turning to the starers ready to snap obscenities, Envy caught himself seeing Ed standing in front of him. Looking confused Envy's eyes swiveled back to Ed's side of the table. Gone. This confirmed that the child before him was the one under his care. Looking back Envy raised an eyebrow in a silent question of Ed's new location, annoyed that Ed interfered with his expression of his building temper. Ed shifted back and forth in a nervous dance. He was expressing his nervousness to Envy's radiating behavior. Ed hated it when Envy was angry.

"Envy, can we go, I don't like it here, people keep looking at us," Ed spoke in a childish hush-hush whisper tone, his hand cupping the side of his face to project the statement only to Envy's ears, hopefully. Envy agreed, this was no longer a place he wished to be. Subjected to glances and murmurs -- human being such gossiping things -- for upon birth they wailed, greedy for air, gluttonous for the supernatural, the odd. Willing his legs to stand, to support the glow of pride. Mentally hissing like a cat submerged in water Envy glared at them. Many withdrew their eyes, slinking into the back of their seats. Other however blinked, pursed their lips or had the metaphorical balls to glare or wink suggestively back. Envy left them to wither away to bones and clinging fat, rolling skin. Envy let them sink into the layers of his hatred, for he hated them for humanity curiosity. To let them drown in flames, curling smoke and burn in black waters, hopefully he would be there to watch, to mingle his laughter with their screams. Envy hated humans more than their wet flesh.

With his estranged of humans piling on Envy began to regard for serenity, without Ed's alternative thrumming. Vamoose tunes of an old times, of a woman and her incestuous love, her disabled children and her story of covering it up. A rather iniquity narrative but with the upbeat tune and the rhyming choruses it so catchy that forget the plot of it all. Ed's humming stopped when another couple, a pair from the cafe exited eyes locked on Envy and his chibi alchemist. Smiling the girl blushed, leaning over to her boyfriend. They hoofed in hushed voices. In the ingenuousness of snow they were overshadowed. The couple passed and they continued, Ed humming discontinuing came apparent to Envy when they unconsummated his concentration. Gone with the landscape the couple of beings were. Why did they get souls he didn't? Shifting Envy planned on killing the couple, just a quick fix, just a small taste of what he had been lacking.

"I'm sorry." Envy's head snapped that the comment. Anger from the short time he spent with the humans getting to him, to his inadequate furnish of saneness Envy stopped his movement toward the expired couple, his bloodlust with them. Opening his lips, formed in venom, saliva frosting his lips, and his canines seeming to be ready to bite but Envy was cut off. "Their staring at me," Ed progressed onward. Ed's bangs shadowing his face, chubby cheeks more pink than the emblematic nipping of coldness. Ed was expressing grief. Just like last night Ed showed anguish just concealed in hair.

"Why would they be staring at you? What did you do? Chibi answer me," Envy's voice tone lower and pitched in expression of disappointment, mental confusion and criminating. Ed's eyes looked upon him. Golden irises overcast in murky tears, looking like tainted frayed snow. Snot was running freely down from Ed's nasal cavity. Ed licked his lips over the chapped cracks of his beaten lips, yapping up some snot into his small wobbling mouth. Shaking his small pitiful frame was, his pink lips formed muted words, phrases made incoherent by hiccups and shallow pants. Ed shuddered, Envy's anger building to his own body shaking, ready to draw his hand back and let his finger break into contact with Ed's reddened, winter sore face. He sniffled then using his shirt cuff as a makeshift tissue. Ed finally composed himself in a manner of speaking.

"I. . . it is because . . . I don't," slurring and stuttering Ed lost his brief in a place composer, lost it was back to the wood of hiccups and the sea of crystal burning tears. Envy grumbled bending down, dipping his nails into the stitch of his jacket. Pulling the limp body into a nearby alleyway Envy growled once again, a final time for what did Ed do. Envy made himself in position to be eye leveled with Ed, his knee jetting into Ed's inward and outward pushing bell with intakes and expelling of air. Envy wanted why, he doubted Ed did something but if he did, to the humiliation of Envy's pride, blood would freckle the snow. Ed if willing to keep the side of his face and his life, he had better answer. Envy believed staring fiercely. Glowering amethyst cat eyes met golden dolorous eyes, wincing from the nails breaking through his barriers of fabric to his raw flesh. Envy surfaced his mouth in another treat but finally Ed spoke. Through the scent of snow's vanilla tang Ed confessed. Though the roaring winds, groaning over the mouth of the alley, Ed spoke. And he spoke.

In a mewling tone, in a disordered sting of words, Ed wept convulsively amongst hiccups, " I don't look like you! I don't have dark hair, purple eyes, or that thingie of your leg!"- Ed targeted to Envy's crouched, bent leg -- " I don't look like aunt Ust or Swoth. I don't look like uncle Eed or Gunty. I don't look like big brother Wath! They are staring cause you're my mommy, and my daddy and I don't look like you!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, comments are adored, and ideas are loved. See ya next time, sweethearts! 


	4. Affixing Memories

**Warnings - **Are located at the Beginning of the first chapter

**Thank you **to my reviewers, how I adore you and your comments and my new beta.My new beta orochiko(LJ) is currently working on the earlier chapters, so fair for hopefully the last times of my storm of bad grammar. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Envy was in shock. No, shock was too basic, a feeling too defined by common emotion of any case of humans. The homunculi felt the anger in is blood, coarsening violently pulsing throughout his tense body. His eyes physically hurting from the expansion, his eyelid thin shivers of flesh against the face swallowing milk white sclera, shadowing the cat eyed amethyst pupils, only remaining in contrast to that of a jewel shard. Envy's retina began to strain his eyes dazing against the light, the shock, even though it was gray and pearl colors in winter. It was too damn bright.

Tightening lock on his squeezing of the fabric protecting Ed, Envy hoped to steady his now swaying body. Blurs of tears spilling scarlet lined eyes it with stray rays of sunlight was blinding Envy. His stomach swayed in time with his muscles, his bones, his whole body. Falling of the balance of his pelvic area bones and sloshing blood, as if being mix in a blender, Envy's contracting stomach fell to his hip, cradled. Sharply locking his feet and the curling of his toes produced sharp pains of stressing muscles, much like the sensation of human not in taking the needed amount of potassium.

With his sense bubbling on an edge, on the edge of what Envy couldn't pinpoint but it was making Envy ill, his stomach acids erode that mimic cradle of his hipbones and his mind in a fuzzy blur. Clutching the fabric ever tighter, hearing Ed's sobs ever loud, Envy's ears went anesthetic, he could no longer feel inhered to them. Envy's curling legs, tensing with fine muscles locking and agitating gave way. His clothed knees met with the cold snow, staining almost on impact from Envy's raging, blood seething heat and the snow moist, a cold natural phenomenon. Envy's lower jaw kinked under his upper, lips forming a blue, winter twigged line. His eyes were quivering in soundless spasms focused on those blubbering pump lips, cascading tears on flushed cheeks, and the bobbling golden eyes of emphasis of true pathos and with Envy's breakdown repugnance. Gripping the weeping blemished form that gave an edentate whimper, cut down the festering wound of Envy's superbia of composure to a mere flesh wound. Take it back, Envy made a volition for the blonde to riot, to cry, to even damn whisper, just take it back.

Never had he been pronounced as a "my" or a "mine" in such an aching sum of time. Over the centuries, past the emerald hills flaked in jewel dust, setting and dawning suns of bruises, the smiling moons ever changing, the unmerciful wars and never drying blood, the weeping, and the only and the might-have-been, Envy remained that of his emblematic sin, envy. That was what he had been Envy, not since he had the trademark golden features, his clothes were polished as an aristocrat not of death colored and slut cropped, had he was a "my." That was when he had been a "my" son, of a dearest mother yet to be tainted to sins that would later be constructed by her making and a father who beamed at the budding alchemist. Then one of the only two nonsynthetic elements that were liquid in room temperature, silvery in shade, toxic to the human body upon gaining access to the body, still eating away even after stopping intakes, labeling its fashionable victims as "Mad as a Hatter" or "Mad Hatters," Envy's human form knew this element, he knew the properties, he knew it yet still fell victim to it. He had died to the element Hg. He had died at the slippery, invisible, silvery hands of atomic number 80. Envy had perished at the element of Mercury, Mercury's slithered inside and took hold of his heart. He had been bed ridden within a room of rows of anserine and anemic, titled and smudged out, and multicolored to monochrome books, lavish cushioned couches, paunchy, downy comforters, and hanging slanderers, and his father and mother striving to salvage him. Envy felt like he merely caught the common cold, how fallacious he was.

The rows of books were no longer welcoming for Envy, he read their text, their quotes, and studied their pictures to the point of plagiarizing them word for word. Envy's opulent couches began to get dust upon them, for it seemed even the maids forgot their young master. Envy's comforters griped and worsted his growing welts of his now tender back, his lower body numb due to lack of movement. The hanging slanderers turned to his mock sun and heavens of moonlit skies to pointless light to his dulling eyes. Then finally his hero in parental form, their comforting presences, familiar scents, and hushed voices faded with his sanity as the Mercury finally got him as his eyes grew dim and then died.

Golden eyes and mildly hysterical sniffles brought Envy from his humanity remembrance. Envy's transfix on Ed slacked, his nails still having some of the tangled thread of Ed's coat in the crevice between his sensitive under nail hue flesh and the clean pearl white ends of his cold nipped fingers. Ed had clayed himself to Envy's form, not consciously aware that he was leaving trails of a snail like snot, glittering yellowish goo, across Envy's in some respects leaning in body. Ed's hair, fresh with the frost of winter and its lingering vanilla tang rubbed against Envy's raw flesh throat, bobbing heavily with the intakes of saliva, even within the majestic, foul-smelling alley, where trash cans could be erroneous as gold or treasures in a fool's eyes. Envy's face was freeze-framed in a sullen expression, his checks highlighting every sharp cheekbone curve, the dip between his chapped lips and his tinted pink chin, and his sockets of his face swallowing eyes, the amethyst coloring over ridden of the black abyss of pupils. Ed took no notification of the novice possible revelation of his "momma" who also sported the title "papa" to Ed or he would have surely fled into the populous street of the towns people then with Ed's devotion in mind he would have most likely stayed, questioning Envy if he had sustained a freak accidental wound from a stray, extra sharp ice shard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ed repeated the motto over and over but it never reached Envy's bluish nipped shell of his ear, even they seemed to quake from the tremors from his convulsing diagram or his raging coagulating hearts as the heat of his torso, scorching more so with Ed's body heat, the pouting tummy meeting his curved in stomach with Ed's shaky exhales. Envy's grasp for his point of view, begged to latch onto an emotion, a thought, a memory, anything that was distinguished in contrast to the feeling, this obscure emotion that wrapped itself around in a smothering coat. Envy looked down that bobbing head in time of a mass of audio sniffling and mild and dying sobbing, a thin layer of saliva and mucus catching Envy's quivering, pained eyes. A thin layer of frost seemed to have settled in the back of Envy's retina, enraging Envy into a familiar setting, unbearable anger. Ed's arms wrapped themselves the nape of Envy's neck, dissevering the forest of emerald like jeweled hair with the forgotten winter, the fabric of Ed's jacket spread the scorching heat from his torso to his spine to the outer layer of flesh and muscle meat being cradled by Ed's figurine ambitious hands and porcelain fingers.

Envy still huddled in a scrunching position brought up his hand. Normally the beamy layers of clothing would have shifted with wisping sounds, unheard to a person a mere five feet away due to the season's natural nisus and wails but blistering heard to those clasps against the said persons' bureau but with years of being an apodeme of a murderous behemoth could tighten, lock, and shift his arm in silence. Ed felt the shift of Envy's torso in time with that of ascending his arm but remain sorely unaware. The abortive child didn't see it coming, and outlined in the snow were two shadows. Two shadows laid across the glimmering snow combined bodies on clinging to the other, the other being shown such adoration hung back, a face of disdain could be paint across the white packed snow in perfect reflection. Soon the form of the unaffectionate emotion moved slightly then to any person witnessing the event from the snow like a mock up of a movie screen, eyes would widen in repulsion as an arms rose up, hovering a good three feet above the shaking smaller form. The distance didn't seem to be much but the fist, the balling fist of the attacker once indifferent form could crush the insignificant quivering head, crimson would be sure to meet the white shadow screen.

Envy drew his arm up in a hammer like activeness to some extent shingling blond head that was barely masking the pink tinted cheeks and the red tipped nose, the said face slowly nuzzling with tears in soft flow against his human outdoor outfit. Envy's fist rose until the muscle that had, had a lack of movement due to blunting upheaval could if audibly heard cry in protest. His knuckles locked, budging thickly around the thin flesh exterior. His fingers curled dangerously until his nail began to bite harshly into his palm, leaving angry crescent moons painted across the raw pink, once untouched sensitive flesh. His height added inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, and millimeter by millimeter in unrefined power until his arm was fully erected with the strength of a major car impact, with the lucky status of lack of living that came to being that of being a homunculus. Envy's lips turned from the unfaltering shock to the terrifying, an outline of pinching, the sides of the outer lip scrunching, some chin tension, and the soft raspy painfully slow rumbling of sharp teeth. Envy was snarling like a demon, the monsters beyond the stone archway of gate itself, the monster where victims' arms would drop to their sides in dead weights, their eyes grow watery with the shock in a polished teary background, their panting turning into dying dry heaves of dull air, the faces and actions of a prey that knows that death is upon them and to pray if religious.

Envy's muscle relaxed before preparing for a full swing across the temple of the blond, the aftermath of Ed's brain matter pooling out as the vertical swipe would pop the upper level of Ed's head like a can top. Envy swung his fist down for the least powerful blow and made impact. Blood spattered across the snow in thick dark, coagulated blood stains, chucks of brain made a squishy impact against the packed ice chucks, two eyeballs flew and skidded to a stop in a snow trail a few feet away, one coming to a stop face down the red veins of the back of it seemed to pulse before freezing over, the other took rest face up, the golden iris still appeared watery with an emotion near sadness as if Ed knew. Envy stopped shutting his eyes in anger at the thought, Envy made impact with pure air, he stopped himself inches away from the blond head.

Envy had caught the reflection that played across a broken beer bottle, glittering with the cold. Envy ignored the yellowish tint that came natural with the bottle's coloring, he didn't that note of the label half cut off with the bottle, the bold print of home brewing, all he saw was himself staring back at his arm lacking in strife, his pupil enlarged in shock of himself and of the bundle seeking his comfort. Envy delimited the glittering shards of eye-catching ice to his legs, up to the sides of his torso, to what was to be his next victim if not for some lazy littering drunken human.

Envy unleashed his coiled, raw fingers that upon unhinging popped in lenient masses, fist casting a glance to assure himself that the wrath of tons of pressure had faded from it then rested it. Rivulets of dark blood trickled from unfeeling hand, feeling much like numb softness of cloth, Envy took note of. Envy gently wiped his hand clean of his close exploit of murdering the blond clinging to him against his human outfit just upon Ed's head and Envy's breast. So he couldn't kill the chibi, out of not wanting to become a decoration over Dante's mantle place Envy reasoned, that was the reason, it had to be. Envy still had disgust lingering in the pits of his stomach mingling with the churning acids and the past meals that Envy had forced his mouth around to have the normalcy of being one of a crowd, well as in a crowd with the appearance of an inimical clothed, flesh flashing, emerald haired, androgynous being can be. Envy looked for a possible crowbar or other lever like tool to pry off the blond. Envy saw none. Envy looked back down upon the soft blond hairs, thinking that Ed was closer to him then any being has been to another, even in sexual intercourse. Envy's eyes blazed in affix desperation and anger, the new emotion that had surfaced minutes ago gone in the depths of the being of once being human.

That was when Envy ascertained it. It, one would think sexual intent, with the lacking details of a child being a part of it but no it was the flesh shivering, sharp shaking exhaling and deep sucking inhales of Ed stomach against his bent knee. Envy smirked, in corners of his lips pinched in an evil smile, one could almost have images of dark goo oozing from the tight pressed upturned lips. Looking past the blond he saw no freak items, knowing to the point with his recent luck that the blond would bust his little brain across the ground with an another misplaced glass littered item or an unusually sharp shard of ice. Nope, confirmed, clear for impact the blond would only have Envy attack to be sore from which shouldn't claim his life with Envy measurement of power to his knee that was being caressed by Ed's convulsing stomach.

It rang through the alleyway. It could be heard in the street, over the roaring winds, the flickering street lamps that had turned on for the mistaking lack of sun to be nights, dulled to a fake gold yellow, over the mumbling of pissed townspeople only if it was a whisper. It could be heard like a mouse calling or the flutter of flower petals. The sound of a painful gasp, of wind getting knocked out, a child's sharp whimper of glass getting shaved piece by piece, that was what rang through the town in many different attitudes. Ed crumbled in a broken mass of fabric and flesh, three feet from his original location of being in Envy personal space. Ed was begging every opening, wound and microscopic skin breathing hole for air, gasping, saliva running freely down his chin in thick gobs, spitting more out with every gasp he took, clutching his concaving stomach as if to grasp the air that had fled his unintentional, already trembling digestive organs.

Ed looked up that Envy but couldn't level his neck to crane itself to meet Envy's eyes, his neck protesting for rest. Ed's eyes in watery glory peered at Envy knees, Envy stood fully, hands on hips, smirk in place expecting down upon Ed's state without lowering his head, his pupil cresting against his lower eyelashes, shadowed by thick fans that even curled in malice themselves. Ed's eyes spoke to silent "whys," to Envy slightly outward stance right leg as if it were Envy's face, blurred by hot tears that exasperated his cold flesh. Ed took warmth in his new bed of snow for it was still warmer than the betrayal of his Envy, his parent, his idol with the agile knee to his impotence that had given him the strength to call Envy his "momma," and his "daddy," his guts. Envy transferred turning his body due to the acerbic lock of Ed's eyes against his kneecap, those eyes dulling and that mouth dripping of aftermath shock in a slight gap, oppugning discretionarily, it repelled Envy. A child, something that an elder even of a few years older, a few mouths ahead to destruction, or a few minutes escaping the entrapment of the womb of the mother, would die to protect for they were purer than themselves if only for that sort or long period of time; Envy regarded to kill that purity for it reminded him of that woman. That woman who never screamed in labor of pushing out a watermelon size being, never scolded the bleeding, bawling wounds of accidents that happened to cause atrocious rafts, instead kissed the bacteria laced, aiding the wound in a mental mind set before fixing it physically and cleaning the said mess, and the woman who put clothes for the line, he recalled Sloth whisperings in pain of longing in that bed of her rebirth, the woman who waved the incoming and called out to the brief exits, and set her beacon of light to call her babies back to her, Envy could never be that woman to Ed and he would never cuddle, squeeze, or coo at Ed.

Envy smiled at the broken boards at of the fence that the end of the alley, dark clay like wood moaned from the incoming in that rebounded off the walls of the gust at the mouth of the alley. Envy's smirk pitched slightly more as he voiced his lack of loving care to Ed or to any other being in existence, with his back turned a person would take notice of but never voice their probable conclusion that Envy was that of a coward for they would find their heart or other vital organs resting on the snow with that of the abused child.

"Chibi, affection is weak. Growing attached to any person or thing, growing comfortable with its presence and the role it was in your life kills strength with it being planted in your heart," Envy added certain emphasis in words to purse his lips. " You want to be like me, Edo? You want this beautiful dark hair," Envy added running his hand through his hair, flipping his hand in a role causing his ends to flip out. " You want these eyes, hmm?" Envy emphasis is face without turning back to face Ed by bringing his palm to his cheek lightly, his fingertips lingering in a soft caress, pure masturbation of his ego and face. " You what to be like us," Envy made a point to wave his hand near his thigh in a wisping motion across his homunculus' birthmark. "Then you will have to free yourself from those emotions in your heart, love, loyalty, trust, and all those hugs and kisses bullshit."

Envy smirked finishing his speech, surely Edo had regained his composure, the saliva and blood that had escaped orally was cover with fresh snow, he was standing, and taking Envy's all-knowing words to heart literally. Turning with an aristocratic pose in play, his nose turned to the sky. Envy slowly made his way to face Edward. His heels made a "pfft" skid mark as he swivelled without bringing his feet up, his hair fanning out behind him and his arms crossed across over his slightly broadly puffed out chest, Envy turned. Envy turned to the beer bottle, glittering snow, and small track of footprints that lead out to the alleyways mouth and disappeared to clean-cut corner escape. Envy made full circle to the bloodstains, the crisp frozen over saliva and the embodiment of Ed hitting the snow when Envy's knee made contact with Ed's soft tummy. Envy turned but Ed wasn't there to be turned to face to.

* * *

A silk figure glided across the now four-foot deep snow, feet only broke the first few centimeters of the crisp ice pact before moving forward, only the pads of the figure's feet left behind. Though as fast as the moaning winds of a vanilla tang themselves a person that came in an even distance of mile could feel utter heat of rage radiating off the fleeing shadow. The figure jumped gracefully from high rooftops, slick sidewalks, to the common flickering buzz of the dull frozen over orange lights of a common street lamp. The shadow that played across the shadow when running across various parts of the towns like steps could only be defined by the unique mane of cropped of a tropical plant and the flying material of the lower half of the shadow's body, which could only be described as the uplifting of a skirt of sorts. No one saw the shadow though, all townspeople were in their homes, children tucked in character laced bright blankets, spouses and lover spooning against one another in thick comforters or having a warming drink of alcohol in the dimly lighted living rooms, even the street trash of harlots in skimpy outfits and the drug hungry beings fled for some sort of shelter. Envy was the only one to dare to walk amongst the cold.

He was pissed for short, everything seemed to anger the homunculus a tad more, made his pupils dilate in insanity more so, his calves tighten to blood hunger, his stomach now nude for the abandonment of his human apparel coarse with hidden muscles in gripping power, and his veins seemed to play like thick blue arctic snakes across Envy's tight flesh. Envy stopped upon a shabby brick building's ledge, the cracks thick with moss crystallized much like the forgotten snot of Envy's clothing, an accessory that remained even after his willing away of old clothes, the howling winds that berated his ears in crisp wails reminded him of the child that occupied his arms, only to be kicked away, and the dying lights of the decaying lamps of orange looked queerly the same as those teary golden eyes of past adoration and sorrow.

Envy panned across the landscape of snow and dim lights that gave the setting a piss like glow, Envy thought. Standing proudly in the town was an old centerpiece of the setting, the stone gray building shone like the dying lights, the curls of architecture, the stain glass of pinks and hues of angelic forms gave a celestial scene of the heaven or nirvana or some other place that human believe beyond those clouds, and the door slightly ajar. Envy's eyes widened then narrowed in a followed suit. Peeking in the lights of flickering buzz penetrated the darkness on the platform of marble that rested at the top of the sloping upward stairs of similar darken shaded marble. Envy leaped from his perch, the imprints of his curled toes attached to the stone ledge for a second before overcome with another fresh layer.

The impact of flesh against cold marble with a lustrous crunch, Envy semi-clothed feet tingled crisply before he willed them to set a steady pace of his body slowly slithering side to side, much like a snake called upon by its master of a cockamamie with a flute. Envy studied the shoe prints of ripples that were not recovered by snow so soon due to the canopy of the stone balcony above, the print took a sharp tip forward that told that the owner of the prints stood on their tiptoes for some odd reason of need. The handles of gold sparkled with a metallic tang, thin frost layers on top it, fingerprints could be seen curled around the handles, some prints harder pressed than others, clearly it took a few hard jerks to release the closed doors from their sealed posts. The air lingering in the library tranquilized in aloof state of not waiting to join the mainstream of wind, finding it troublesome to cause such a cacophony sound in the streets if the town, banging the petit green shutters and whistling against the brick and wooden houses, too troublesome.

Envy already numb to the touch used his foot as a mock hand, placing it in-between the gap of the doorframe, the edge of the other closed door and the inside and also frozen inside facing part of the door. In a jeer of inhuman potency Envy sent the door vigilantly until colliding with the outside cuff of the ledge that dropped into a set of dying or dead vegetation, Envy stood at the entryway the lifelessness of the interior of the library met the overzealous winds of the outside. Searching with eyes that were frozen over with chips of eyes that could be felt, giving the image of an old movie screen to the eye's owner, Envy scanned the landscape. The indistinct scent of fresh parchment, textbooks of noncurrent, retention forever in smudge reading with entombed dates, the desks of clean-cut pine shone nimbly against the multicolored lights of the optical prism like stain glass overhead, Envy's stomach felt like a cold chuck of frappe resting decipherably against his navel. Envy perceived the sick ascending in the back of his throat with the odor was much like a comparison to a hospital, death cloaked with cheap cleaners, memories of the asphyxiating old in the thin worn binding. Envy obstructed the door with a gentle click after extending his form back outside the archway to clasp his foot's definitive plaything. Enclosing himself with the human's ways of recording their sapless past, Envy made perch movements to find the said being of his unintentional care.

Envy traced the spine of the books while walking down the series of bookcases, the solo pointer finger going in an abrasive road of indulgent velvet text and leather. If one peered strenuously, the finger was discretionarily joined by its fellow appendages, all first curling out and lightly skimming over before fully touching the book's spine. Soon the exquisite traces turned into a chela, the books seemed to shiver in their cases with Envy target coming closer. The smell of the past suds and the decaying rot of the winter's berry vanilla scent grew stronger as the center of the library came into an adequate, slit eyed amethyst view. A flood of proficient lush chairs and potbellied couches, the rivet of the library, of these mahogany low tables and hues that appeared to be the dark around the night's moon in these hours seemed to radiate bookshelves upon bookshelves, fact to fiction. Envy stood at the mouth of the in-between book shelters, his nails lodged in a book that read, "Preteen investigators blah blah, baby prostitutes," by Jackass Author 1049 respectively.

Envy's eyes took an incisive swivel his right, hauling his eyes across to his receded shadow of overly thin and pulled shape, its true proportion only duplicating at his lower calves and ankles. Envy jerked his toward the direction of the aroma that tickled his nostrils, his hand still clawed dragged the book to the floor with a hard thump, its pages flapping much like the gooses that had infected flight, bring ashore on a page of chapter 18 with two children stimulating annoyances of themselves by searching through of a cardboard box, Envy took curt remarks of. When his eyes reverted to the guidance, he was going he set his sights on a humorous muckle. Mountains of abdominous books of history or defining most plausible served as a makeshift ladder on a single pair of small, booted feet, clad chubby ankles straining forward, the feet on wobbly tiptoes. Swaying in an ungraceful way of weakened tree against hurricane gales stood a short outline of a person, illuminated by the facing of the stain glass light of a rainbow spectrum. Not sporting his coat was Edward Elric, a substitutable thick book in his extended fingers of pleading require too distributed more so, his brows nearly touching in concentration and pink tongue poking departing in contralto want. Ed turned his head to upheaval of another mien, how he found out Envy had no approximation, the book's neglecting forgotten in psyche. Ed's fingers gave forth from the shock, dispatching the book toppling, hitting Ed soundly, causing him in a chain response too expatiated his hand forward from his swaying toes to give and impacting the bookshelf, and to a moment's aggravated tensity causing it to go into a bouldery agitate before setting back properly.

Envy smirked tilting his head to the side watching with a muffled laugh against his thinly placed lips as Ed nursed his head with his hands and dainty whining. Envy shook his head while moving his body in a sliding forward like strode, picking up the book gracefully in his right hand, and then taking the vacated space by Ed's side for his own. Ed looked up at Envy woefully, failure shining in the eyes of the streetlights that Envy happened to elapse upon his finding the chibi, vivid than that orange, humming, dull, frosted-covered lamp, much more livid. Envy leaned over investing the book in a void in the bookshelf that corresponded the book's girth before acquiring sights on Ed.

"Chibi, never run away," Envy aforementioned in an imperturbable tone that matched the winds that protested externally in indwelling anguish. "Chibi, you may not be one of us, your aunts, uncles, and brother," Envy omission his title in a grimace of the warm mounting flavor in his underlying stomach regions, " . . . but you are not one of them, humans are disparate creatures, some are as tainted to keep you for themselves." Envy paused at the recall of a trounced, drugged, muzzled, and even raped children he had seen, the festering wounds and the deferential eyes, not his Chibi, no, never by those filth under the fingernail, calloused hand humans. " . . . never leave my side, understand?"

Ed blinked in an owlish fashion, before nodding to snapping like motions of enthral, clangoring his upper body into Envy's raw abdomen. Envy peered down his lips deepening declivitous to the right to some degree of annoyed like glower yet dissimilar the post meridiem event didn't deplumate away. His eyes in the vicinity agilely at the sets of books guiding to the elongate ends of the library up to the twirling spiral staircase to the amphetamine levels finding himself here now, he could foregather information the targets of his master's wishes, but if one were rigid enough or had a cultivated eye Envy had taken a residuum of Ed stomach, Ed's shirt was mildly elated from the lengths he was protruding himself to encircle his arms around the midriff, his flushed cheeks nuzzling the well-toned venter. Upon Ed's exposed tummy was a purplish contuses with autumn like nauseating tans of a constituting skin appearing wound that was what caught Envy tending but also the veneration that lied in the aureate irises that were what caused him to recede his regard.

Envy expected fro at the books under Ed's feet, shoe prints smirching the cover of unthawed ice sludge. Multifaceted titles of gardening, weeding, and the fundamental guides of the human physical structure were the primary subjects of the step stole. Cocking an eyebrow in an only demonstration of demoniacal disarray, Envy replayed the day to find any dependent of Ed gurgles or his own authoritative speech would Ed that an interest in such bipolar subjects, only to retrieve his own derating lecture after aching the now once again fluffy, cute expectorating Ed, acrophobia if he asked Ed he would carry out another immense blanket of bobbles to suffocate Envy into an accessorial borderline paroxysm. Upon cerebrating about it, if Ed couldn't become the homunculi semblance then Envy would maintain Ed's love to himself, unreturned, he bestowed mentally before shifting his stare aggressively away from the blond after he found himself desiring to detect the chronicle subdivision.

* * *

Finally the relationship of the two is in play, the next chapters are going too most likely come faster for this is what I have been waiting for myself, the targets of Dante, Envy's plans for Ed, and the loved ones of the old Ed come into play!

Thanks for reading, comments are adored, and ideas are loved. See ya next time, sweethearts!


End file.
